You're the only reason why I'm still alive
by KarinRin601
Summary: What happen to Roy if Riza join the bad guy? Just read and find out. Reviews are always welcome!
1. Chapter 1

**You're the reason why am still alive**

Summary: What happend to Roy if Riza join the bad guy? Just read and find out. Reviews are always welcome!

(A/C: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! And sorry for the bad title and grammar! ^^)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

Chapter 1

Rainy day

" I really hate rainy day!" Roy yelling at his office.

Yes, it's a rainy day and a little bit of storm in central. This make our colonel Roy mustang had a very bad mood and the top of that, he got so many paperworks to do.

"Sir, could you just do your paperwork?" his beloved subordinate Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye said to her superior officer.

"But Riza..." Roy said with his puppy eyes.

'_He really are useless when it's rainy' _as she let out a heavy sigh

"Do...Your...Paperwork...Sir..."

Riza let out a gun toward to him. Then, Roy did his paperwork as fast as he could.

Riza let out a sigh of relief then lower her gun. She than back to her sit and do her works.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Huuff! I'm really tired!" Roy said with his foot on the table.

"At least you already did your paperwork, sir" then Riza took his paperworks and headed to the door.

"Where are you going Lieutenant"

Riza turn her head to Roy and she hold the door's handle

"I'm going to give back this paperwork, sir. Then I'm leaving"

Riza turn the door's handle and then she left.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

Roy crossed his both arms in front of his chest, then he closed both of his eyes. The rain drops made him can't sleep.

Suddenly someone knocking his office door. He opened his eyed and growl, he walked to the door and saw a letter.

He pick up the letter and opened the door but no one there.

_Now, the real story begin..._

(A/C: Hiyaaaaaaa! I can't belive I'm the one who wrote this story! Well, I really love Royai, they're are very cute together! Oh yes, Please review! Anything! Like it?Hate it? Fun? Boring? And sorry for the grammar, reviews are always welcome!)


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What happen to Roy if Riza join the bad guy? Just read and find out. Reviews are always welcome!

(A/C: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! And sorry for the bad title ang grammar! ^^)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

Chapter 2

An Unexpected Letter

"Where is this letter coming from?" he walked out from his office and bumped to someone.

"Ow… That's hurt" Roy said while holding his head.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry, it was my fault that I bumped you!" When Roy saw who he was bumped with, he dropped his jaw.

"Lieutenant?"

"Colonel? I'm sorry colonel!"

"No, it wasn't your fault lieutenant. Can you stand up?" he act like being a gentleman while he held out his hand toward Riza.

Riza looked at Roy's hand give a soft smile on her lips and took Roy's hand. "Thank you, sir"

"You're welcome lieutenant" he said with a smile, a cute smile perhaps.

It makes Riza blush a bit but as fast as she could, she changed her blushing face into her serious mode.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

~They walked to the office~

They were a silence until Riza spook.

"Sir, can I ask you something?"  
"Huh? Oh yes of course. What is it?"

"What are you holding?" she ask while looking to Roy's hand

"Hem… This? I don't know, I just got it on the floor near the door office"

"Have you even read it?"

"No I haven't, why?"

"No… It's nothing"

'_Riza is acting weird today_' he thought it as he looked to Riza's face.

"What's wrong colonel?"

"Ah! It's nothing!"

So, they walked to their office.

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

~In the office~

"Well, why don't you read the letter now, colonel?" Riza said while making two cups of coffee.

"You're right lieutenant, Okay, here goes!" Roy opened the envelope and read the letter.

'_For Colonel Roy Mustang…_

_Good evening Colonel Mustang, what a nice rainy day isn't it? Oh, I'm so sorry, you're such a useless in a rainy day aren't you?'_

"What?" Roy barked like a dog when his master got a new, adorable pet that are more useful for his master, well that's proof the term '_Dog of military_' from Roy.

"Sir, calm down. Just continue reading the letter' with her eyes are shut, she took a sip at her coffee, and with her no expression face.

Roy took a deep breath to calm him down. Then he continue reading the letter.

'_Now colonel Mustang let's get going to our conversation shall we? I just want to know how to become the flame alchemist, can you tell me? If you can, just wait for my subordinate here in your office at 5.10 pm. Ah…I forget to tell you, if you ignore my request, well you're going to regret it! Cause I'm always watching you from your shadow._

_From, the one who always being watching_

_You, Zen'_

"Zen… Who is he?" Roy mumbled in confused

"And why is he want to becoming the flame alchemist?" Roy added with angry expression from him.

Riza just stay silence until she said one word "Zen…"

(A/C: Fiuh… Finally I finished the chapter 2, Yay! I'm very happy that I finished this chapter! Review Please!)


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: What happen to Roy if Riza join the bad guy? Just read and find out. Reviews are always welcome!

(A/C: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! And sorry for the bad title ang grammar! ^^)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

Chapter 3

Enemy's approaching

"5.10…" Roy looked at the clock in his office. The clock showing at 4.48 pm. " 22 minutes left"

". . ."  
"Lieutenant! What's wrong?" Roy held Riza's shoulder and shake it, but not to hard.

"Colonel… I… I…" Riza's shoulder is shaking and her body is getting cold.

"Oi! Lieutenant! Hang in there! What's going on?" Roy mumbled while holding Riza's shoulder tight.

"I… I can't stand it anymore…" After she said that, she fall onto the floor and become unconscious.

"Lieutenant? Oi Lieutenant! Are you alright?"

'_It seems that she's unconscious' _he thought and let out a sigh.

He then took her and bring her to the military hospital and rest her on the bed.

"Doctor, please take care of her"

"Don't worry colonel, I'll take care of lieutenant"

"Thank you doctor, I'm counting on you"

"Okay, now colonel you can continue your work"

"Yes, I'm going now"

0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0

"Riza said something earlier like '_I can't stand it anymore' _What's the meaning of this?" he said to himself while walking to his office.

"What time is it?" he looked at his watch on his wrist.

"7 minutes to go, I have to hurry!" Roy walked faster and faster until he run to his office.

"I made it in time" now, he is in front of his door office. He opened the door and walk into his office.

"No body is here, that means…" he looked at his watch.

"5.06, 4 minutes to 5.10" he walked to his desk and take a sit on his chair.

Roy took out the letter he got and read it again.

'_If you ignore my request, well you're going to regret it! Cause I'm always watching you from your shadow'_

" I'm always watching you from your shadow, what's that mean?" he think hard but he can't find what's the meaning of that words.

"Also, what's the meaning from the words 'you're going to regret it!'? Weird"

"Well, now it is time for count down"

_25 second left_

"Okay, let's do this!" Roy locked the door. Then he sat on his chair with his elbow on the table and his palm under his chin and eyes are shut.

_17 second left_

Roy's phone is ringing. He opened his eyes and pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Colonel! It's me!" there is a screaming voice from Roy's phone.

"Doctor? What happened? Why are you screaming?"

_10 second left_

"It's about lieutenant!"

"What? What happened to lieutenant?" Roy gasped in panic.

_6 second left_

"I just turn my face for a while, but... when I turn my face back…"  
"What? Where's lieutenant?"

_3 second left_

"She…" the doctor's voice are sobbing

_2 second left_

"She?" Roy almost screaming

_1 second left_

"She's disappearing…"

_0 second left_

Suddenly from Roy's shadow there's a boy or maybe he came from Roy's shadow.

Roy turned his chair and to see him.

"Hello, colonel Mustang"

Roy saw an ordinary boy with light purple hair and eyes with black clothes.

"Who are you?" Roy said while he ready to snap his fingernails.

"Let me introduce myself" he said as he walking closer to Roy.

With a smirk on his face he stop walking and opened his mouth

"Zen… My name is Zen"

(A/C: Well, the bed guy is already appear, and where is Riza? Just read the next chapter! And please review!)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: What happend to Roy if Riza join the bad guy? Just read and find out. Reviews are always welcome!

(A/C: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! And sorry for the bad title and grammar! ^^)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

Chapter 4

Betrayed

"What? Are you serious? Zen is just an ordinary boy?"

Roy said with an annoying voice.

A sharp blade penetrate Roy's right arm from behind "Don't underestimate me!"

"Kh…" Roy holds his arm to stop the bleeding '_he is so fast' _Roy is gasping because the blood won't stop.

"So, Colonel… Would you like to tell me the secret to become the flame alchemist?" Zen said with a wide smirk on his face.

"Heh… Never!" Roy said with a smirk on his face, holding his right arm, and leaned against the wall

'This is your last change colonel. Tell me how to become the flame alchemist!" Zen put a dagger on Roy's neck

"Make me…" Roy said still gasping

'Okay, you'll ask for it' Zen lift up his dagger ready to kill Roy

"Any last word colonel?" Zen's dagger is about 2cm from Roy's skin

"Yes, can I ask you something Zen?"

"What is it?"

"In your letter you wrote something like '_wait for my subordinate'. _Would you mind to show him up?"

Zen let go off Roy and walked. He stops a little bit far from Roy

"Where are you going?" Roy asks Zen while he's still gasping because of his wound.

"Be careful colonel, it's she not he" he laughed

"Then where is she? I can't find her" Roy searched for every corner of his office but find nothing.

"There she is" Zen pointed his forefinger at Roy. Before Roy could turned his head there's a click sound behind his head. That sound is very familiar to him because that's the sound from the trigger.

"Well. Well… It seems that she caught you first colonel"

"That's enough Catherine, come here" Zen command the woman as she walked toward Zen

She stood behind Zen. She's taller than Zen, way taller, she got a blonde hair and a brown eyes. She wears a black suit and a mask. The mask she wears is covering her mouth, her nose, and her left eye.

"Okay colonel… I thought that your lieutenant is missing, am I right?" Zen laughed louder and louder.

"You! Where is lieutenant?" Roy screamed at Zen loud

"Don't worry colonel, I won't harm her…" Zen talked with a smirk

"Shit! Go to hell you bastard!" Roy snapped his fingertips and a fire sprinkling appears.

Zen and Catherine avoided the fire explosion. Catherine used her gun and shoot Roy. It brushes against Roy's shoulder. Roy snapped his fingertips toward Catherine and she can't avoided the explosion and hit the wall.

Her mask was ruined, now Roy can see her face clearly. He started at her when he saw her

"Lie… Lieutenant?"

(A/C: Wow… The chapter is getting serious over and over… Well, I don't know why but I like name 'Zen' it sound so cool… Well, I'm sorry for bad grammar okay guys? Please review! I need it!)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: What happend to Roy if Riza join the bad guy? Just read and find out. Reviews are always welcome!

(A/C: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! And sorry for the bad title and grammar! ^^)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

Chapter 5

It's my fault

"Lieutenant! Why are you here?" Roy scream at her

"Take it easy colonel… I won't hurt her" Zen walked closer to Roy. He punch Roy's bleeding arm, that makes Roy yelled in pain

"You! Let go of her! She has nothing to do with this!"

"Of course she had something to do with this, colonel…" Zen walked through Roy toward to that woman. He touched her back with his finger "She had the secret on her back isn't she?"

Roy startled when he heard the words that just come out from Zen's mouth

"How… How did you know that?" Roy said gasping

"Well, I know it from your subordinate, colonel" he said with a wide smirk on his face

"What? From who? What subordinate?" Roy still gasping because he lost many blood

"From her" Zen pointed with his forefinger to Catherine

"You have to be kidding me! There's no reason for her to tell you!"

"Of course she have colonel, am I right Catherine?" Zen turns his head to Catherine

Catherine just nodded without any voice, like a doll. She just follows her master's command

"No way… You lied to me!" Roy yelled to Zen

"I've told you colonel, you're gonna regret it"

"Tsk… Damn you"

Zen snapped his fingertips and a bullet penetrate Roy's leg

"Akh!" Roy yelled with pain

"Hurt isn't it? Your leg and your heart, colonel?"

Roy gasped and fall onto the floor

"Is it hurt if your beloved subordinate attacking you, colonel?"

"Kh… Why did you do this to her? Why?"

Zen is about to talk but he stop after he heard a running step outside Roy's office

"Ops… Maybe it is time to take our leaving" a shadow appears from Zen's and Riza's foot. Zen and Riza are surrounded by the shadow and slowly disappear

With his last energy Roy scream "Lieutenant! Lieutenant! Kh… Riza!"

Catherine turn her face a bit, she stared at Roy and then turn her face back

The shadow disappear within the air as Zen and Riza disappear from Roy's sight

The door suddenly opened and a few man burst into the room

"Colonel!" second lieutenant Jean Havoc burst in and helped Roy sit

"Colonel! What happened? I heard an explosion from your office so I came here, but… I think I'm too late" Havoc said with sorry expression "I'm so sorry colonel, I'm such a useless"

"No, it wasn't your fault Havoc… It's my fault…"

"What? What happened colonel?"

Roy can't say a word. Before Roy faint he looked at the ruined mask and said "I'm so sorry Riza…"

(A/C: Ouch… Poor Roy… I felt bad that I made him that sad. I'm so sorry for Roy's fan! Please forgive me! Well, please review! Thanks!)


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: What happend to Roy if Riza join the bad guy? Just read and find out. Reviews are always welcome!

(A/C: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic, I hope you like it! And sorry for the bad title and grammar! ^^)

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FMA!**

Chapter 6

Roy's Plan

"Ah! Colonel you're awake!"

Roy opened his eyes and look around him, beside him there's Havoc.

"Where am I?" Roy asking with a confused look

"We're in hospital, sir. You're fainted after…" Havoc stop talking and took a deep breath

"After?" Roy asked curious

"After you said sorry for lieutenant…" Havoc said turning his back to Roy. Trying not to face the colonel

"Actually, what happened to lieutenant, sir?"

"She… She has just joined the bad guy…"

"What? No way! Lieutenant won't do that, especially… she betrayed you…" Havoc turn his face back to Roy

"I know Havoc, I know but why? Why is she doing this?"

Roy hide his face on his palm

"Maybe there's a reason behind all of this"

"What reason?" Roy grabbed Havoc's collar tight

They both became silent for a second…

"There's no reason for doing all of this Havoc" Roy released Havoc's collar and sit on the bed

"I believe that lieutenant against it. She will always follow you into the hell isn't she?"

Havoc stood from his chair and yelling at Roy

"Didn't you trust her?" Havoc added and hold Roy's shoulder

Roy remembered when he call Riza's name, she turn her head

"I… I… I trust her" Roy stare at Havoc

"That's the colonel I know" Havoc slapped at Roy's back and give Roy a smile

"Okay, I have a plan. Would you follow me?" Roy asked while turning his face to Havoc

Havoc set up his body and gave a salute to Roy

"Anything you want, sir!"

"Okay, first call the other! Command them to gathered here as fast as the could!"

"Yes sir!" Havoc went to the door and opened it

"Then, I'll take my leaving" Havoc went out and closed the door

The room become silent. Roy is alone now

He put his chin on his palm and closed his eyes

For 5 minutes Roy keep silent, then he opened his eyes and said

"Just wait for me, Riza!"

/0/0/0/0/0/

At the central street, it's 2 pm at the morning

"Hello? Fuery is here" A boy talked at the line

"Hello Fuery? It's me, Havoc" a man with cigarette on his lips talk

"Ah! Second lieutenant! What happened? Why did you call me this late?" the boy talked in panic

"Oh, did I disturb you?" the man grinned to the boy

"Well not at all… AHHH! I mean NO! You didn't disturb me second lieutenant!" the boy tries to take back his word that came out earlier

"Hahaha… You're not change at all Fuery…" Havoc laugh to the boy in the line

"Uugh… Well, so what do you want to talked about?" Fuery says confused

"Yes, back to our topic Fuery… Where are you now?" the man changed his voice to serious mode

At first the boy startled when he heard the man that usually childish can change like this

'_There must be something happened on him' _the boythink about it

"Oi! Fuery did you heard me?"

"Eh? Yes! Well I'm at the dormitory"

"Can you please go to the hospital now?"

"Huh? Well okay but what happened?"

"That's…" that man's voice change again into worry voice

"I'll explain to you later okay?" the man said as he hang the phone

"Ah… Second lieutenant!" the boy yell at the phone but no answer

"There really something happened there…" said the boy curious

"Well, I must hurry and find out!"

/0/0/0/0/0/

"Now that fat man turn" said the man as he dialling a number

Turururu… Turururu…

There's a voice came from the other line

"Hello? What is it Havoc? I'm sleepy you know call me back at the morning~"

And then the line cut off…

"…"

"That chubby fat man!" the man yell at the phone and dial the number again

Turururu… Turururu…

"Nhnn? You again? I told you that I'm still sleepy so call me-"

"Wait! Don't hang up yet!" the man scream loudly at the fat man

"There's something I wanted to tell you…" Again, Havoc change his voice into wise man , this make Breda snap out from his dream

"Huh? What happened?" he asked

"I want you to go to the hospital now!"

"? Can I ask why?" the cubby man asking like an idiot

"I'll tell you later so just come at the hospital! Hurry!"

Then Havoc hang the phone off

"…"

"What the…?" Breda ask curious. Then he began to change his cloths

/0/0/0/0/0/

"Hum… The last one, finally…"

The phone hangs up…

"Hello…"

"Falman!"

"E,eh… Second lieutenant? What is it?" an old man talk to Havoc

"What are you doing?" Havoc ask the man in hurry

"Well… I'm playing chess now…"

"Um… With who?"

"I'm at the street playing with the other man…"

"Do I disturb you if I want you to go to the hospital now?" Havoc ask seriously

"Well, it's okay… I'll come. But what happened?" the old man ask honestly

"Em… I'll-"

"I'll tell you later right? I know, then I'll be going"

"Thanks Falman…" Havoc hang the line off and take his coat and wear it. He come in to the hospital and wait for the other

He stared at the night sky, when all the star twinkled

He watch it carefully and mumbled something like "Why did you betray your precious person, Riza?"

(A/C: Well… in this story I made Havoc as the main character…

I like him actually but… Why did Arakawa-sensei made him can't move his foot? Well, but I like the part when he helped Roy and the other for gun supply ^^ I'll be waiting for the reviews okay~)


End file.
